Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright in 500 words
by Greenx91
Summary: You've seen the trailer and probably the translated version of it. But what does it all really mean in the end? One-shot. No, actually a new trailer came out...but what does THAT all mean in the end? Not much. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Haven't played Layton yet.

The bell rings and the camera sets into a courtroom with a blond girl on the stand.

Layton:Using the art of puzzle-solving, I found that, using the powers of witchcraft, someone has sent this town spinning into disorder. I say it was YOU!

Layton points at the girl and the whole crowd gasps

Crowd:He's accusing the suspect! How unpredictable!

Girl:That's wrong. I'm not a witch.

Layton:You aren't? I'm sorry to have bothered you.

Luke:Don't be tricked, professor.

Layton:Oh right! *ahem* Then how come you know the contents of a book you say you haven't read?

A shady Japanese lawyer sits in the dark corner, tapping a piece of paper, smiling...now he slamed the table in a dramatic manner, he's standing up and-

Phoenix:**OBJECTION!**

Luke:Eh?

Maya:*giggle* Burgers!

Phoenix:Professor, there is a huge contradiction in your accusation.

Layton:Hm? What's the contradiction?

Phoenix:It's...uh...hey, look! It's the title!

_Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney_

Phoenix, Layton, Maya, and Luke look at the huge city in front of them, in the middle of nowhere

Phoenix:Sure its big, but look at the location!

_A strange case in Labyrinth City_

The gang is hiding behind boxes, looking at the highly-guarded old man, writing.

Layton:What do you suppose he's writing?

Old man:-and Phoenix kissed Edgeworth goodnight, and left his apartment, naked. Great! My slash fanfic is done!

_The two are embroiled in a big crime_

_A witch trial_

The blonde girl is running from a group of black-robed people, carrying torches

Girl:Is it really necessary to kill me, just for dating Juston Beaver!

Fangirls:YES!

Girl:Ahhh!

Scene switches to a library with Luke and Maya researching

Luke:Whatever is written in the book, happens in real life!

Maya:So?

Luke:Well, it happened over 9000 times.

Maya:You're kidding! That can't be right!

Luke:By the way, where is everybody?

Maya:Let me check outside...

Everyone is in tents, waiting for the 3DS.

Scene switches to old man writing under the moonlight

Old man:-and Klavier grabbed Apollo-

Clouds block the moon

Old man:Don't make me write an M rated slash fic.

Clouds move and the moon shines brighter

_The puppet master behind it_

_The man who controls the entire city_

_The evil 'Storyteller'_

Phoenix stands in front of the blond girl in the woods

Girl:I'm going to be killed.

Phoenix:C'mon, fangirls aren't dangerous once you agree with them.

Girl:But it said so in the book.

Phoenix:Well, we won't let a book control your destiny. Only a fanfiction can do that.

Layton:Mr. Wright. I think we may have been making a horrible mistake.

Phoenix:What?

Layton:The 'Storyteller' may in actuality be the 'Fanfic Writer'.

_Herschel Layton, Phoenix Wright. A powerful team_

Layton:He may be a man of law, Luke, but he can't wear a hat like me.

Phoenix:In all honesty, I don't think I like Mr. No-spikey-hair guy.

Maya:*Nom Nom Nom*

_Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney_

The blonde girl runs to see the city burn down

Girl:The fangirls have burned down the city!

_The mystery is in the contradiction_

Coming never outside of Japan


	2. Chapter 2

Words around the street say this game _might _leave Japan. Also, watch the new trailer.

A book appears and opens, similar to Paper Mario, and shows scenes from the previous trailer (lazy bastards). It shows a man with a rectangular head,

_Professor of Love, Hershel Layton_

and a guy with a Sonic-esque head,

_Future hobo, Phoenix Wright_

_The dream collaboration!_

A city is shown

_The town where two guys join (giggity!)_

_Labyrinth City_

We then stare at a church window.

_Tonight, a mysterious court is in session._

_A tennis court!_

Judge:I call dis court in ordar!

_What? A judicial court? Screw all of you then!_

The camera shows a 3D Phoenix.

Phoenix:The defense is ready.

The camera pans to a ginger knight, pointing his long sword towards the world.

Red-head:The "witch's" judgment...

…

…

…

…

is already assured!

Camera pans to that girl, victim of an uncreative 'Justin Bieber' joke.

Witch:You're wrong! I'm not a witch...

…

…

…

…

...heh. A male witch is a 'manwich'.

Phoenix:It's beginning...

…

…

…

...here in this mysterious world...

…

…

…

…

the witch trial!

_The witness this time..._

…

…

…

…

_is a mob!_

Clown punching bag:I saw it as well.

Angry-sunglassless-Sissel:Let's hear it then!

Angry-sunglassless-Sissel whacks a woman across the face with his long metal rod.

Old woman:Quit waving that thing around.

**Hold it!**

Camera pans up to a guy behind the balcony.

Danish-looking guy:Let me speak!

Lamb that old woman was holding:No. First you must do the dance of life.

The all huddle together.

All:"London Bridge is falling down!"

Zombie-looking Phoenix:Please tell me my 3D models are still being developed.

Maya:I want a manwich now, Nick!

Phoenix:That doesn't answer my question, Maya!

_A new court begins!_

Professor Layton walks in with a book.

Layton:It's because the people of this world practice magic, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix:Really? Well screw magic. I see dead people!

_Hershel Layton and Phoenix Wright at last meet._

Phoenix:We've already met at the last trailer.

_An unprecedented fantastic mystery!_

Various scenes move to the left, in true Capcom fashion (don't tell me you didn't notice it for the 6 other ace attorney games).

_This time the puzzles are filled with contradictions..._

…

…

…

…

_dot dot dot._

I need to use 125 more words, so here are some things I noticed.

The 3D models for Phoenix and Maya seem half-assed compared to the rest.

The anime scenes feel like its only for the trailers. Or maybe it'll be like Chrono Trigger and have it play randomly.

I still haven't played any Layton games.

It's been awhile since I've uploaded in this account.

I might go back to uploading the 500 words, but with school and studying, there's not enough time. Half of my free time is studying Japanese. Then again, the other half is procrastinating my homework by doing other stuff, so maybe I can make an effort. The upload rate would be _really_ slow, though, y'know? Heh, rhyme.


End file.
